vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie the Rabbit
Robbie the Rabbit is an anthropomorphic rabbit doll that has made appearances in many of the Silent Hill games. For the most part, his role seems to serve little more than to provide an ambiguous level of unease to the player, due to the odd nature of his existence within the world of Silent Hill, his bright colors contrasting from the rust brown and dark red of everything else, and his recurring cameos. Most fans believe him to be sentient and believe that he is "watching" the player. Robbie is primarily seen with pink fur, and occasionally blue and yellow, under overalls. In some of his appearances, his mouth is stained with blood. His pink variant wears a green bow-tie while his blue variant wears a yellow bow-tie. Robbie's character could be seen either as an in-joke, a homage to the many horror films that depict bloodied rabbits as nightmarish killers, or it could even be an element of the town itself. It's possible he is simply there as a plot device to help tie each game together in a small, yet memorable way. History Silent Hill 3 Robbie's first appearance is in Silent Hill 3, where he is revealed to be a mascot for the Lakeside Amusement Park. Large models, possibly costumes, of Robbie can be found slumped in various areas of the park as if dead. It isn't quite clear whether or not there is a person, alive or dead, inside, or if the mascot is sentient. Robbie's 'corpse' can be seen many times while exploring the amusement park and he can also be seen as a doll in the souvenir store. Examining the tourist information scattered throughout the amusement park reveals that Robbie is one of its four animal mascots, along with Kathy the Kitty, Huey the Horse and Dawn the Duck. Heather Mason can unlock a Robbie t-shirt to wear. He also appears as the icon for the game's save file on a PlayStation 2 memory card, which shows him running, or, perhaps more appropriately, chasing. Silent Hill 4: The Room In Silent Hill 4: The Room, a Robbie the Rabbit doll is seen sitting on a bed belonging to Eileen Galvin. While he isn't seen actually moving, he does change posture once Eileen is rushed to the hospital. He is then turned toward the player, pointing at Henry Townshend menacingly. A hot-air balloon of his head can also be seen outside of Henry's window, which, for unknown reasons, has its mouth bloodied. Cynthia Velasquez has a tattoo of Robbie on her right buttock, only visible when she is wearing her alternate costume. In the Walter Sullivan Victim Files, Miriam Locane's silhouette is seen holding a Robbie the Rabbit doll. Silent Hill: The Arcade In Silent Hill: The Arcade, Robbie is an enemy that appears in groups at Lakeside Amusement Park. They have squeaky, high pitched laughs that can be heard before attacking the player. Aside from the the noticeable absence of blood around his mouth, Robbie wields a small variety of weapons, which include throwing axes, chainsaws and shotguns. Because The Arcade takes place before Silent Hill 3, it can be assumed that The Arcade is the reason for the bloody costume corpses in Silent Hill 3. In further connections to Silent Hill 3, a number of Robbies can be seen riding the Happy Carousel, which the players must defeat to progress. Robbie also appears in the UFO ending's credits, where he is seen playing Gradius. Silent Hill: Homecoming In Silent Hill: Homecoming, he is once again a doll. Alex Shepherd is required to retrieve the doll, which is stated to be a toy belonging to his brother, Joshua. When Alex asks what Joshua is doing in the hospital, Joshua says that he is looking for Robbie, which he has lost. It is here he poses as an interactive obstacle; failure to pull him correctly from a bloody hole in the wall results in Alex's arm being severed. After Alex retrieves Robbie, Joshua runs away. He makes a reappearance later as a key to opening a door. The doll is not the instigator of these events, however. Gallery Category:Konami Characters Category:Silent Hill Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Debut Category:All Characters